cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas (Manga)
Atlas (アトラス, Atorasu) is a member of the Mythos Cyborg team, appearing in the Mythos arc of the manga. He was developed by Dr. Gaia and Dr. Uranus, and used in their ultimate challenge to Dr. Gilmore and the 00 cyborg team, to punish them for their betrayal of the Black Ghost organization. Appearance Atlas has the appearance of a massive, towering robot with hollow eyes. Unlike the visibly human cyborgs or the ones that are hybrids of man and animal, the only organic part would presumably be his brain. Personality Atlas is proud of his large size and powerful abilities, but is also protective of Helena, and only backs down from his first attack on the cyborg team at the threat of her dying. Due to his state, he does not have to eat or sleep as more humanoid cyborgs would. Abilities Aside from his super strength, Atlas has the ability to fire lasers from his eye sockets, which are enough to stun and weaken 005. With using the lasers in combination with a chop of a hand, he was able to swiftly dismember 005's left leg and right arm. Due to his structure and size, he is not affected by the blasts of the Super Guns. His fingers bear holes, revealing them to be laser-firing chambers. He is equipped with missiles that can be fired from his shoulders and abdomen, which he uses in an attempt to take down the submarine. Atlas can also split his body into pieces, to try to attack a target all at once from different locations. History After Helena had taken a severely injured 009 back to Dr. Gilmore's submarine, Atlas came searching for her and attacked the submarine. 005 initially fought against him to distract him, but was wounded, losing limbs in the process. 002, 004, and 006 then fought, until Helena stepped in, overhearing that 004 had an atom bomb inside him and using it to her advantage to lie to Atlas, claiming that the team had implanted her with a bomb. This was able to deter Atlas, though he told the team to return Helena to him in an hour. When they failed to deliver her, he began attacking the submarine once more, until 001 teleported it out of the way, causing most of Atlas' body parts to be destroyed in their attempt at separating and ambushing the submarine. Atlas, now just a floating head, retreated back to Magma and informed Horse Man, Minotaur, and the Woman Esper of the cyborgs' disappearance. The Woman Esper recognized that one of the 00 cyborgs had her power set, and took interest. Atlas was presumably killed in the destruction of Magma, though this is not confirmed on-panel. Gallery atlas.png atl.png Atlas_rises.png|Atlas appears, to fight the 00 team. atle.png hi.png Atlas_attack.png|Atlas' attack on 005. Atlas_attack2.png|Atlas' splitting ability. Atlas_head.png|Atlas retreats to Magma, just as a head. spilt.png mkmm.png ewew.png kokopkokpk.png Notes *Atlas' design was sourced for the Achilles character in Cyborg 009 Monster Wars, with it being renamed as such due to it having a weakness in its heels. *Atlas' speech capabilities are reduced in his 2001 counterpart, although he can be heard saying "Artemis" at the end of the arc. Category:Article stubs Category:Cyborgs Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Deceased Characters